KSan's troubles
by Yanakora
Summary: Why is he so sad? And how does Shuichi try to help and fail? A Gravi soap opera right here! Shounen Ai content. More later on.


_**Disclaimer:**_

**I do not own Gravitation or any of its characters. Gravitation was written by the genius Maki Murakami.**

_Rating: Chapter 1 - **PG**_

Other notes: I'd much rather have constructive criticism, than pointless flames. I don't care whether you like Mr Bear or Kumagoro, it's my fic ok. Now we have a few things clear, enjoy the fic.

"(It's been hard work over the past couple of weeks getting our new single promoted, I wonder where K disappeared to at a time like this, it's unlike him to take 2 weeks off during a busy period)", Shuichi thought to himself as he walked home from a hard day's work. He was walking through the park and spotted a figure dumping a shopping bag into the river and hurriedly walked away. Shuichi walked over to the bag, annoyed that someone would just throw litter into the river for some poor animal to get caught up in. He picked up the bag and headed towards the bin, he was about to toss it in when he felt something moving inside. He opened the bag and was amazed to find a small creature inside.

"Get rid of it!" Yuki growled at Shuichi when he presented the helpless creature.

"But Yuki! It's just a baby, if I just leave it, it'll die!" Shuichi cried.

"Well take it to an animal shelter then! Besides a creature that young won't make it through the night without milk from it's mother, it'll die anyway. And I'm not having animals living in my apartment!" Yuki replied angrily.

"How can you be so cold, Yuki!" Shuichi once again lost the fight and ended up outside, Yuki wouldn't let Shuichi back inside until he got rid of the animal. "What is it anyway?" He asked himself whilst studying the creature, which was getting weaker. Shuichi started to worry about what to do. He headed back to the NG studio, hoping that someone would still be there to help. When he arrived he was surprised to find K had returned.

K glanced at the tiny bundle of fur that Shuichi was holding on to. At a closer inspection he asked, "Where'd you find the puppy?"

"Some cruel bastard dumped it into the river. Yuki won't let me keep it at home so I was wondering if anyone here would help. The animal shelters are all shut at this time of the night. What'll I do K? I don't want the poor thing to die!" Shuichi cried.

"Alright, alright calm down, I think I can help you, come with me," K said, giving a kind laugh. Shuichi gave him a look of confusion but followed him to his car. K drove to the suburbs of Tokyo. A row of posh looking houses stood before them. Shuichi wanted to ask K if he was ok but was unsure if it was a good idea, after a while he managed to sum up the courage.

"A-a-are you alright, K? You seem a little more quiet than usual…" Shuichi stammered. Like Yuki, K never talked about his own problems so Shuichi was nervous about the response.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me Shuichi," K sighed, thought for a minute then smiled at Shuichi. Not with the manic, crazed smile, but a more gentle smile.

"K, you're s-s-s-scaring me… Especially since you haven't pulled out your gun on me yet since 2 weeks ago," Shuichi replied nervously.

K reached into his pocket, "Do you want me to?"

"Ahh… n-no that's alright," Shuichi laughed. "Where are we going anyway?"

"My house," K pulled up the driveway and stopped the car. Shuichi followed him into his house where he was greeted by two rather hyperactive dogs. One of the dogs jumped up at Shuichi and pulled the puppy from his hands. His eyes widened with fear as the dog carried the tiny pup through the house. K and Shuichi followed to see the dog laying in it's bed, gently cleaning the puppy. Shuichi moved closer and noticed five more little bundles of fluff, his eyes glowed. As they all fed from their mother.

"Aw they're so cute!" he chirped. "It's like you have a second family or something!" He said, grinning.

K half smiled and left the room to go into the kitchen, "You want a beer or something?" he asked. Shuichi noticed the tone in his voice drop slightly. He followed K into the kitchen where he saw him leaning on the counter with one hand covering his eyes.

"K?"

"I'm fine, it's just a headache that's all…" He lied. He wiped his eyes and turned to face Shuichi. "Beer?" He said, handing him a bottle.

"Thanks," Shuichi accepted. He really wanted to ask K if he was really ok, but thought better of it. He had been yelled at by Yuki for doing the same thing. "So, you coming back to work soon?" Shuichi tried to change the subject.

"I'm returning tomorrow, so you'd better be ready!" K replied, succeeding to brandish his evil grin this time.

"Hah! There's the K I know and love!" Shuichi replied, relief washing over him. They moved into the living room where K 'collapsed' on the couch, he looked exhausted. Shuichi tried to refrain from asking him again. He sat next to K feeling rather uncomfortable because of K's rather random moods, his nervousness though son turned to frustration. He climbed onto K's lap and glared into his eyes. "What's wrong? I'm worried about you, K! Every time I'm down you are always there to help me, _I_ wanna help _you_ this time!" Shuichi cried and wrapped his arms tightly around K. K was now the one uncomfortable by Shuichi being overly-affectionate. He place one hand on each of Shuichi's shoulders and pushed him back.

"I said it's nothing, you don't need to worry about me," he said, trying not to break down in front of his singer. Shuichi's glare hardened once more, he was used to doing this with Yuki. Unfortunately because of the fact that he was used to getting the truth out of Yuki by yelling, hugging and crying, he was about to make a big mistake. He pushed K's arms away and wrapped his own arms around K again and kissed him gently. K pushed Shuichi away more forcibly and left the room, running upstairs and into his bedroom, he slammed the door and backed up against it sliding down to the floor.

Shuichi left K's house and headed to Yuki's, his expression was one of shock. He couldn't quite take in what he just did. He started running full speed, as soon as Yuki opened the door Shuichi ran into his arms, wailing like a small child.

Hiro: So why is K stressed?

Shuichi: Will Yuki find out!

Ryuichi: Will I get to be in the story too!

Yuki: What the heck is going on?

All this and more, next chapter (when I can be assed writing it).

Regards

Kora


End file.
